


I Wanna Take You There (I'm Down On My Knees)

by Ricechex



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bottom McCoy, Bottoming from the Top, Costumes, Crossdressing, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Things I did not know I wanted to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricechex/pseuds/Ricechex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“A nurse’s outfit? Really, Jim?”</p><p>“What, a man can dream, can’t he?”</p><p>******</p><p>A costume party on <i>Enterprise</i> is a chance to be anything and anyone you want. But why stop there? What about <i>after</i> the party?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Take You There (I'm Down On My Knees)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laipin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laipin/gifts).



> Lai drew [this](http://laipin.tumblr.com/post/64281009465/happy-early-halloween-edit-drabble-here-by):  
> 
> 
> Really, she should know better by now.
> 
> ******
> 
> First outing of this nature for me, so, uh... I hope it's, erm, OK... um, yeah.

“A nurse’s outfit? Really, Jim?”

“What, a man can dream, can’t he?”

Leonard rolled his eyes as he leaned back in his chair and kept reading his PADD. “Never expected you to be quite so clichéd, is all.”

“So… would you?” Jim leaned on Leonard’s shoulders as his hands slid down Leonard’s bare chest.

Leonard smiled at the PADD in his hands and hummed. “Maybe.”

Jim’s lips brushed over his neck. “Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

“I see Uhura got you to join in, Mr. Spock.”

Spock glanced over at Leonard and nodded once. “She said this would be traditional. I trust her guidance.”

Leonard nodded. “Yeah. Dracula’s a pretty solid staple.”

Spock’s gaze travelled over the other crew members as they talked and laughed and drank. “I apologise, but I am unfamiliar with your own costume, Doctor.”

“It’s just Leonard tonight, Spock.”

Spock inclined his head. “Leonard.”

Leonard smiled. “So you never watched pirate movies?”

Spock’s eyebrows rose. “Indeed, I do recall seeing one or two with my mother, but I was given to believe that pirates, like vampires, are often emulated because of _who_ they were, and not only because of _what_ they were.”

Leonard snorted. “You could have just asked _which_ pirate I’m dressed as.” Spock opened his mouth, but Leonard cut him off with a wave. “I’m not any specific buccaneer - I made sure Jim had no control over my costume, so that I didn’t have to answer to some other name or deal with people wantin’ me to do somethin’ in particular.” Leonard took a sip of the beer in his hand. “Generic pirate, at your service.”

Spock regarded him for several more moments before he said, “That was probably wise.”

Leonard raised his beer in salute and took another drink. He looked out over the party goers, finding Jim laughing with a couple of the engineers. He looked good as a Naval Commander from the same era as Leonard’s pirate. The cut of the dark blue coat stopped just above Jim’s waist and helped accentuate the lines of his hips, which Leonard was certainly appreciating at the moment. He licked his lips and took another drink before glancing at Spock and saying, “Good luck tonight, Mr. Spock.”

Spock’s lips quirked as Nyota walked up to them, looking positively sinful in a gauzy, flowing dress that deliberately showed off her undergarments. A thin choker on her neck did nothing to hide the two fang-marks she’d placed along the artery. “I hope that you enjoy the rest of your evening as well, Leonard.”

Nyota grinned at Leonard as they passed each other. Leonard looked back to see Spock carefully take her hand and place a gentle kiss on it before leading her away.

Yep, it was definitely time to make his own escape.

Leonard caught Jim just as he was turning around, and leaned in close. “Think I’m gonna head out. Join me?”

Jim looked him over. “You feelin’ OK?”

Leonard gave him a large grin. “Great, actually.”

Jim smiled. “OK. Let’s make our goodbyes and get outta here.” He winked. “I can’t wait to get you outta those pants.”

Leonard smirked. “Patience is a virtue.”

“And by the end of the night, you won’t have even one of those pesky things left, Bones.”

Leonard was certainly counting on that.

 

* * *

 

“So you really did like it?”

Jim kissed the side of Leonard’s mouth. “You’re ridiculously hot like that.”

“Sorry it wasn’t a nurse’s costume.”

Jim shrugged. “There’s always next time.”

Leonard grabbed Jim’s hands and pulled him close again. “Maybe. Maybe… there’s still tonight.”

Jim stared at him for a full two seconds before his eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open. “You… tonight?”

Leonard licked his lips and said, “I… might have gotten something for you.”

Jim laughed and kissed him. “I love you.”

Leonard let go of Jim’s hands and cupped his cheeks and said, “It… might not be what you’re thinkin’-”

“Bones, as long as it’s you, I don’t care.”

Leonard took a deep breath, and nodded. “OK. Here.” He pulled away from Jim and went over to his desk, punching in the code on the drawers and opening the bottom one. He pulled out a large white box and handed it to Jim. “Figured you ought to look the part, too.”

“Fuck, Bones, is this…” Jim opened the box and moaned as he looked at one of Bones’ own lab coats and an old-fashioned stethoscope.

“There’s a shirt in there too. Any of your regular work trousers would work with this, but there’s a pair in there I thought might, um, look nice.”

Jim glanced at the drawer and saw the other box in it. “You know, you saw mine already…”

Leonard rolled his eyes and pulled out the box, then popped the lid off of it. “Chapel helped me find one…” He watched as Jim kept his face blank. It looked like a standard issue woman’s blue medical uniform.

“Oh. OK.” Jim looked up and smiled. “I bet it’s gonna be great.”

“You think?” Leonard gave him a hopeful smile.

Jim nodded. “I told you. As long as it’s you, it’s perfect.”

Leonard swallowed and said, “OK. Why don’t you go get changed in the washroom. Give you a chance to fix your hair, since I know that’s _so_ important to you.”

Jim smiled and said, “Yeah.” He pressed a soft kiss to Leonard’s lips and said, “Be back in about ten.”

“No rush.”

Jim gave him one last smile, and disappeared into the washroom with his box.

Leonard heaved a deep breath, and grabbed the blue uniform out of the box and dumped it on his chair, looking at what remained in the box.

This was _much_ more in line with what Jim had been hoping for; bright white with buttons that would strain over Leonard’s torso. Short skirt with slits on the side all the way up to the bright blue belt that hung low on his waist. A little old-fashioned nurse’s cap. And then, well…

Leonard quickly shrugged out of his pirate costume. He heard the sonic shower going and smiled as he stripped out of his boxers and started rooting around through the box until his fingers closed on stretch mesh. He pulled out  a pair of panties that matched the belt all over except for the bright yellow lace around the leg holes and the yellow ruffles on the backside. He smirked as he placed them on the bed and grabbed the white uniform.

 

* * *

 

The door to the washroom opened and Jim stepped out, his eyes on something in his hands.

“Hey Bones, my reading glasses were in the washroom, so I thought I’d…” He trailed off as he slid them on and looked up.

Leonard looked back at him as he finished securing the last strap on his shoes. He smiled as he looked Jim over. “You look good.” Jim’s breath stuttered as Bones stood up and gave him a careful little twirl, hands settling on his hips. He felt himself flush as Jim kept staring without speaking. “Uh, Jim-”

“Bones, when I said I wanted to see you in a nurse’s outfit…”

Leonard cocked his hips and tilted his head. “You don’t like it?”

Jim swallowed and said, “I think I like it a little _too_ much.”

Leonard smirked. “That so?” He stepped forward, swinging his hips just enough to showcase the slits on the side of the skirt. “Because I have to say-” He stepped right up to Jim and grabbed the lapels of his lab coat. “-you look like you may be in need of some medical assistance, _Doctor_.” Leonard pressed his lips to Jim’s forehead. “Feelin’ a bit feverish, darlin’?”

Jim bit his lower lip and nodded. “Yeah.” His voice was breathy and a little broken and Leonard smiled as he slipped his hands under the coat and slid it off Jim’s shoulders to the floor. “Yeah I’m definitely experiencing that symptom.”

“Then we’d better get you out of these clothes.”

Jim let Leonard manhandle him over to the bed, staring down at the short blue heels on Leonard’s feet. “Jesus, I…” Leonard pushed Jim down onto the bed and knelt by his knees. “You’re wearing _heels_.”

Leonard looked up and gave Jim a pout, sticking his bottom lip out obscenely. “You don’t like ‘em? Picked ‘em out especially for you, _Doctor_.”

“Oh, fuck…” Jim’s eyes rolled back in his head as he squirmed on the bed. “Bones, if you don’t touch me soon, I swear-”

Leonard grabbed Jim’s wrist and held it out, two fingers pressed against the pulse point as he he watched the chrono on the wall. “Pulse is a bit elevated. This might be _very_ serious.”

Jim whimpered as Leonard slowly unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it out of his trousers. He let his right hand trail up Bones’ thigh to the blue and yellow garter that rested just below the hemline of the skirt. “Think I’m gonna pull through?”

Leonard hummed. “Could be a close one.” He smirked down at him, then threw a leg over Jim’s waist and straddled him. Jim cried out and bucked up against him, fingertips digging into Leonard’s thigh. “Lucky for you, I know how to cure all your ills, darlin’.” Leonard leaned over and placed a chaste kiss against the corner of Jim’s open mouth.

Jim turned his head and captured Leonard’s lips, mouthing at his jaw and neck in desperation. He scraped his teeth along Leonard’s skin and grabbed his biceps, holding Leonard tight against his own body. “Thank you,” he whispered.

Leonard’s own teeth caught Jim’s earlobe as he trailed kisses along his neck. “You’re welcome, Jim,” he whispered back. Then he sat up and placed a hand on Jim’s chest, staring down at him with one eyebrow raised. “You’re gonna have to do better than that, Doctor.” Leonard rocked his ass and hips back over Jim’s lap, eliciting a groan as he rubbed over Jim’s erection. “That’s it.”

Jim’s hands fell from Leonard’s biceps to his hips, shoved him back down. Jim threw his head back as their cocks slid against one another through the fabric of his trousers. “What course of treatment do you suggest, Nurse?”

Leonard arched his back as he shoved his hips forward, grinding over Jim’s cock again. “Gonna need a lot of skin-to-skin contact. Might have to get you out of all those fancy clothes you’re wearin’.”

Jim reached up and popped the top button on Leonard’s outfit. “Probably shouldn’t waste anymore time, then. After all, you did say it was serious.”

Leonard smirked as Jim popped the next button. “I did, you’re right.”

Jim made quick work of the other buttons as Leonard slipped Jim’s braces off his shoulders and ran his hands over Jim’s stomach. Jim’s fingers lingered over the belt for a moment, smoothing along the soft leather briefly before they returned to the buckle and undid the clasp. “Bones…”

Leonard licked his lips and let Jim undo the final button on the white dress. Jim’s hands pushed it open and he moaned at the sight of Leonard’s cock hard behind the blue mesh panties. His fingers trailed over Leonard’s stomach and down to the top of the panties, toying with the elastic waistband.

“Still need to get you out of those pants.”

Jim looked back up Leonard’s body and nodded. “God, yes.”

Leonard inched himself down Jim’s legs until he could easily grab the button on the trousers, and flicked his thumb to pop the button on it. He slowly tugged the zipper down, reaching inside the slacks just far enough that he could brush his fingertips along the length of Jim’s hard-on. “Any pain or discomfort, Doctor?” Leonard pressed his palm against Jim’s briefs and slid his hand up and over the tip of his cock.

Jim groaned. “Y-yeah, both of those.”

“Well,” Leonard said, letting his drawl lengthen the word, “you have two treatment options. I can give you a hypo that should give you some relief, or there’s a more osteopathic option.”

“The second one, _fuck_ , please, the second option.” Jim was arching into his hand and panting like he’d run a marathon. “Oh god, please, _please_.”

Leonard began inching the trousers down Jim’s hips, pulling his briefs with them. Jim’s cock sprung up, and Leonard smiled. "Of course." Leonard leaned over him, lips hovering just above Jim's. "To tell the truth, it's a much better treatment. I'm glad you chose that one."

Jim was breathing hard against Leonard's lips before he surged up to kiss him. His arms wrapped around Leonard's shoulders and Jim used the momentary surprise to roll them over so that Leonard was splayed out beneath him, white uniform fanned out around his body and cock straining to break out of the panties. Jim palmed him roughly.

"You are _such_ a fucking tease, you know that?"

Leonard smirked up at him. "That your _professional_ opinion, Doctor?"

Jim growled and swooped in to bite at Leonard's neck. Leonard bucked up into him, whimpered as Jim's teeth grazed his collarbone. “You’d better goddamn believe it.” He ground his hips forward, erection digging against Leonard’s thigh as he pulled Leonard’s hands over his head and held them down, grinding against him again and groaning. “Please, Bones, please…”

Leonard’s feet locked around Jim’s waist and pulled him closer. Jim bit his lower lip and tried to continue his desperate rutting, but Leonard held him too close.

“Uh-uh,” Leonard growled. “You don’t get to jump ahead in your treatment.”

Jim shuddered and fell against Leonard’s chest, panting. “Bones…” He sounded like he ached, and Leonard smoothed his hands up Jim’s back.

“Come on, darlin’.” He ran his fingers through Jim’s hair, mussing it. “Let me take care of you.”

Jim nodded against his shoulder. “Yeah.” His breath was warm on Leonard’s exposed chest. “OK.” He pushed up and placed another kiss on Leonard’s mouth, tongue darting out to tease his lips. “OK,” he repeated, sounding a bit more like himself. Leonard’s legs unlocked from around his torso, and Jim let him slip the white button up shirt he’d been wearing off his shoulders before he lay back down. Leonard knelt between his legs this time, pulling his slacks completely off now.

“We’ll start with some basic massage.” Leonard’s palm pressed against Jim’s cock, fingers closing around him and pulling slowly. “See, I believe in a very _hands on_ approach.” Leonard’s other hand pressed against Jim’s cock and pulled upwards, following the first. He repeated this, over and over, Jim moaning and writhing and gasping as he did so.

“And now, I think we should up the pressure.” Leonard leaned over him, placed a kiss against Jim’s left hip, and then closed his mouth around his cock. His lips slid down and down, his cheeks hollowed as he sucked hard, and his tongue moved along the underside of Jim’s shaft.

Jim nearly screamed.

“Bones, Bones, Bones,” he chanted, voice going high and needy, and then Leonard rolled his eyes up to look at his face as he sucked him off.

Jim’s fingers dug painfully into Leonard’s shoulders, and Leonard pulled off of him, hand clamping tight around the base of him to keep him from coming just yet. Jim grabbed one of the pillows and shoved it over his face, shouting into it. “ _Fuck, fuck, fuck, Bones, fuck_.”

“It’s good you’re familiar with this treatment course, Doctor. Makes things much easier.” Leonard grinned as Jim pulled the pillow off his face, gasping for breath and shaking from their exertions.

“Are… are we… moving on the next stage then?”

Leonard licked his lips and nodded, slow and teasing. He reached for the bedside table, pressing himself against as much of Jim as he could and kissing him as muscle memory took over and he pulled out a small tube of lubricant from the drawer, kissed Jim one more time, then sat back on his heels and slicked up Jim’s cock.

“Bones, you-”

“I’m fine.” He straddled Jim again, right hand still gripping his cock. With his left hand he slid the panties to the side, and pushed himself onto Jim.

“Wait, you-”

“I told you, I’m fine.” Leonard looked down at Jim, whose mouth had gone slack and eyes gone wide. Leonard smirked. “Prepped before the party. Wore a plug.”

“ _Oh fuck_ , Bones, you… oh God…”

Leonard grinned as he rocked his hips back and forth slowly, letting himself adjust to the extra stretch of Jim inside him. He rolled his hips in small circles, breath coming in short bursts as Jim’s cock brushed over his prostate. Jim’s hands gripped his hips, fingertips digging in hard. “More?” Leonard asked.

Jim nodded, so Leonard moved his hips again, shifted them forward as he leaned back, arching away from Jim and exposing the long lines of his body. Jim mewled beneath him, sounding completely wrecked, and Leonard tilted his head forward until he could see Jim’s face as he panted and choked on his own groans. Leonard kept moving his hips, rhythm picking up speed. Jim was trembling beneath him, holding onto his hips for dear life and whimpering. Leonard could feel him tensing, and he sped up his movements, letting his head fall back as he felt Jim’s orgasm hit. Jim’s hands clenched his hips painfully and his hips moved on their own and then he had one hand suddenly stroking Leonard’s cock through the mesh as his hips kept working, and then Leonard was shouting his name as his own release was pulled from him.

He collapsed forward, breath ghosting hot and heavy over Jim’s neck, and felt Jim’s arms latch onto him.

“Holy. Shit.”

Leonard huffed out a laugh. “Yeah.”

“That was…”

“I’m glad.”

Jim pressed a kiss to Leonard’s forehead. “Have I told you lately that you’re _amazing_?”

“Always nice to hear.”

“No, I really mean it.” Jim nuzzled Leonard’s face until he looked up at him. “I don’t know of too many people who’d be… OK with this.”

Leonard frowned. “Jim, I’d like you to meet _the afterglow_. Stop tryin’ to kill it.”

Jim smiled and licked his lips. “OK.”

Leonard shifted so that he was on his side as he reached down and undid the clasps on his shoes. He kicked them off the bed and peeled off the messy blue mesh as Jim rolled to face him.

“Thank you.”

Fingertips brushed against Jim’s cheek, and he caught them in his own and pulled them to his lips as Leonard wiggled closer. “You’re welcome.”

“For everything. Not just this.” Jim pulled Leonard closer and closed his eyes as he pressed his face into the crook of Leonard’s neck.

Leonard smiled. “You’re still welcome.”

“We should-”

“Get some sleep.”

Jim hummed. “Yep. Exactly.”

Leonard reached down and grabbed the blanket, called out, “Lights, two percent,” and wrapped his arm around Jim’s waist. “Good night, Jim.”

“Good night, Bones.”

**Author's Note:**

> So these are the kinds of fics I enjoy reading, but never thought I'd write.
> 
> Then I met Lai. My ability to resist things like this has slowly dissolved into nothing.
> 
> As you might have noticed, I omitted the ears/tail, since I wasn't precisely sure how I'd work them into the story, but otherwise, uh, I just... really, _really_ liked Bones in that nurses costume...
> 
> [ **Title from, "Like A Prayer," by Madonna (and the awesome cover by We Are The Fallen).** ]


End file.
